Our Compromise
by Vbabe11
Summary: I think I've yet to see a fic on this pair- Stingy and Trixie- How do two stubborn people end up together? St x Tr based with a little Tr x Robb on the side. One-Shot. Please review!


The music busted out as soon as their problem was solved. Stephanie grinned, sang their favorite- 'Bing-Bang', and danced with Sportacus as per their routine for the past six years. Trixie wasn't tired of the song. She still loved it. She really was glad that everything turned out OK and Robbie Rotten was caught- once again, trying to seduce them into lazy or wrongful acts. But today, Trixie didn't feel like watching the high-kicks, spins, and feats of great athletic genious. Today, Robbie had made her laugh particularly hard.

It was a secret, but she always enjoyed it when he came around. He made things fun. Sometimes she'd get to do bad things she never had before- even if she knew they were wrong. And at the end, when Robbie marched on home, she couldn't help but grin at how fun he was- regardless of being a jerk.

So for today, Trixie left the circle of friends to stand beside a tree and watch as he stormed back to his pipe, the entrance to his underground home, kicking and cursing all along the way. He took a swing at a rock and found it was too big to be kicked away resulting in his flailing and hopping on the other foot the rest of the way home. She laughed to herself and shook her head until he was gone.

A voice spooked her from behind, watching the same scene. "I can't believe you like that guy."

She rolled her eyes. "What do_ you _know about it Stin-gee." She whipped around hitting him with her three thick pigtails.

"I know a lot. And I know you like him." He frowned down at her.

"So? What's it to you?"

"Why bother? You're never going to tell him."

"Really? I was just thinking about that. I was about to go confess my _love._ Doesn't that sound _romantic_?_" _she cawed mockingly, hands on her hips.

"You're not gonna do that."

"I was too. I was gonna go give him a big WET one. I think he'd enjoy that, don't you?"

"You can't do that."

"Oh yes I can! I'm going to go up to him right now and-"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well why NOT?"

"Because you're MINE." His lips clamped shut and he blushed at his revealed secret but he stood his ground. She _was_ his. She just didn't know it.

The expression of shock on Trixie's face stayed in place for a moment until it melted into a wicked full bodied- smirk.

She moved toward him placing her body directly in front of his and her mouth, near his chin.

While her fingers nimbly played with his bow-tie she murmured quietly.

"I'm _whose_ now?"

The blush on his face deepened but he did not move from a stiff upright position. Except for the deepening blush, he acted unaware of her self-compromising position.

"I never was very good at sharing."

"I guess not." She pulled herself away dramatically and intentionally let her fingers brush against his chest in the action.

"Well. I don't know about THAT. There are plenty of boys around here who wouldn't tie me down. They're grateful for what they can get. Unlike some people. I think I'd rather be with THEM than a covetous little boy like you."

"I know what you're doing!" He glared at her.

"What?" She glared back.

"You're being tricksy."

"And you're being stingy. Some things never change." Although she had won the argument, she didn't feel happy about the outcome. This is not what she wanted.

He was silent for a minute and she was about to leave him in a huff when he spoke up again.

"Fine. Let's compromise."

"Compromise? You mean like you keep telling people I'm some possession of yours and I can keep flirting with whoever crosses my path?"

He shrugged. "It's the only thing we can do I guess."

"No." She crossed her arms across her chest and attempted to assume a position of power. Rather, Stingy noticed slyly, she looked more protective. "I want a real compromise… you…stop being domineering and I'll…I'll _be_ yours. And… I won't play around with…your heart."

He examined her as if he were judging wither it were safe to approach a wild animal. "Can you really do that?"

She scoffed and moved toward him. "Can you?"

He frowned. "I don't think so. But I can try it." Every muscle in his lean body wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly against him. But wouldn't that just be breaking his promise from the start? He didn't want to lose her that fast. This was going to be harder than-

Mid-thought Trixie kissed him. A closed mouth, sweet kiss with a smacking sound afterward. It was much more innocent than he would have expected from such an experienced girl. But then, maybe she hadn't been with as many boys as she claimed. He smiled.

She kissed him again, happy to be, at last, in his possessive arms.


End file.
